Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4y-4+y-3}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4y + y} {-4 - 3}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-3y} {-4 - 3}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-3y} {-7}$ The simplified expression is $-3y-7$